Una Gira Inolvidable
by Juls2791
Summary: Desde un ensayo y un viaje en avión las cosas han cambiado para ellos...BKxGS y TKxGL...todo con tokes de humor..jeje.. Lee y deja reviews..
1. El enfado Reflexiones en el avión

AVISO: Esta historia ha salido practicamente entera de mi retorcida cabecita...jeje...espero k te lo pases bien leyendo y k te rias tanto como me he reido yo al escribirla...

...------------------------------------------------------...

**Un enfado muy sexy y reflexiones en el avión**

-Reden, redeeen…-Bill abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente al espejo tras el que se encontraba Gustav, controlando el volumen y la velocidad de grabación.

Salió de la cabina y entró en el estudio, donde su amigo estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, rebobinando la grabación para escucharla desde el principio.

Después de esperar durante unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de luz de la luminosa cabina al oscuro estudio y poder ver donde iba, el moreno se sentó con un suspiro en el sillón de al lado y se inclino sobre la mesa para ver como el rubio ecualizaba el sonido de su voz y de la batería.

De pronto, un olor dulce y fresco llego hasta él, impidiendo que se concentrara en nada más, le encantaba, le envolvía…

Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y fue acercándose a la fuente del olor, intentando imaginarse que podría oler también…

Algo en su cerebro volvió a hacer contacto y le hizo abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del cuello de su amigo, el cual hablaba ensimismado -…cuando Georg y Tom hayan grabado sus partes terminaré de ecualizar la canción, va a quedar genial!-.

Antes de que el batería pudiera apartar la mirada de las parpadeantes luces verdes y rojas de la mesa, Bill se separó rápidamente de él y murmurando -"iré a decirles que se den prisa"- salió de la habitación, dejando a un extrañado Gus tras de sí.

Se encaminó al piso que tenían unido al estudio, cruzó el desorden y la amalgama de ropa directo al baño, para darse una larga ducha.

………………………………...……….----------------------------------…………………...……………………...

Mientras tanto, en la sala de ensayos, Georg y Tom intentaban una y otra vez que los acordes que tocaban se acompasaran.

- Has tocado dos cuerdas al mismo tiempo!! – dijo el de rastas mirando por decimoctava vez su reloj, dándose por vencido, definitivamente llegaba media hora tarde.

- No he tocado dos cuerdas a la vez! – se defendió el bajista.

- Tranquilo, es normal con esos dedos salchicheros qu…- Tom no pudo terminar la frase, antes de darse cuenta, tenia al castaño encima y recibía un puñetazo en el estomago.

Tom le devolvió el golpe a Georg dándole en las costillas y pillándole por sorpresa, le empujó y cayó encima de él.

Después de un rato rodando por el suelo de la sala y golpeándose con fuerza, Georg agarró la muñeca de Tom, que estaba sentado a horcajadas en su estomago, y tiró de su puño hacia arriba para desviar el golpe que este le propinaba, provocando que el guitarrista perdiera el equilibrio, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos y los hizo paralizarse.

Tom sentía la respiración y el cuerpo de Georg Debajo de él. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían notar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Lentamente fueron acercándose, haciendo que sus bocas se encontraran y se unieran en un fuerte y apasionado beso. Rodaron de nuevo por el suelo, buscándose y besándose con pasión. Se olvidaron de los instrumentos, de la canción, de la cita….solo existía la boca del otro en una lucha por el control.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire y el oxigeno entro de nuevo en sus cerebros dándoles algo de lucidez, se separaron confundidos.

Tom salió corriendo, Georg, que estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer nada, se quedó sentado en el sofá, durante media hora.

El de rastas se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Gustav que se servia un vaso de zumo. Cuando le vio entrar, el rubio le lanzó una mirada significativa y le dijo – Veo que tu cita ha ido muy bien… - y con una sonrisa picara cerró la puerta de la nevera y salió de la cocina.

Tom, que no había reparado en el rubio hasta que este le hablo, miró confundido sus pantalones y entendió al momento a que se había referido el rubio. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas…

……………………………...………-----------------------------------……………...……………………………..

-"Pasajeros del vuelo 846 con destino a Varsovia, acudan a las rampas de embarque, el vuelo saldrá en breves momentos, gracias."- decía una voz femenina por megafonía. Gustav la imitaba mientras esperaban su turno para entrar al avión poniendo cara seria y Tom se agarraba el estomago de la risa.

Una amable azafata rompió sus billetes y les deseo buen viaje, caminaron hasta el final del avión y ocuparon sus asientos, quedando Bill y Tom frente a Gustav y Georg, respectivamente.

Media hora después, Georg y Tom discutían sobre la superioridad de Aerosmith sobre Fall Out Boy, como si nada del dia anterior hubiera ocurrido.

Bill, aburrido de sus dicursiones, se puso los cascos y encendió el ipod dejando al momento de escuchar sus voces. Miró aburrido por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y la ciudad bajo él se veía muy bonita.

Cuando los ojos le empezaron a molestar por la luz que se reflejaba en las nubes, miró hacia delante, donde Gus dormía profundamente. Se fijó en sus brazos y en sus hombros, bien formados y fuertes por las horas de batería y de entrenamiento; en sus manos, grandes y sorprendentemente suaves, le había sorprendido descubrir que su amigo se las cuidaba mucho, poniéndose tiritas y guantes para proteger las callosidades o dándose cremas para hidratarlas y suavizarlas.

Subió la mirada hasta su cara y sonrió de medio lado, siempre le había hecho gracia el pelo de su amigo, tan rubito y tan rizado. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta sus labios anchos y resaltados, junto con su nariz y sus ojos le daban una apariencia de niño, y cuando sonreía y le salían esos encantadores hoyuelos, no podías evitar preguntarte si habría hecho alguna travesura.

El moreno, sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro cuando al acordarse de la visión que le había regalado el batería de su trasero cuando colocaban las maletas y sonrió más todavía.

Hora y media después, tras un buen desayuno servido en el avión y varios ratos de meditación sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierto batería, bajo del avión con una sonrisa y un pensamiento final – Gus le gustaba mucho, e iba a conquistarlo fuera como fuera…-

...-------------------------------------------------...

Ya esta!!!!

Mi primer capitulo y mi primera historia!!!!

Espero k os guste y k me dejeis muchos reviews para seguir escribiendo...k me hace muxa ilusión!!!...jeje...

P.D.:Gracias x la colaboración a Ary (que me ayuda en las partes de TKxGL)...


	2. Tócala otra vez, Gus

AVISO: Esta historia ha salido practicamente entera de mi retorcida cabecita...jeje...espero k te lo pases bien leyendo y k te rias tanto como me he reido yo al escribirla...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------...--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tócala otra vez, Gus**

Al salir del aeropuerto, una gran masa de fans, que les habían estado esperando durante horas, los recibió con gritos y llantos, después de firmar autógrafos y hacerse fotos con algunas de las chicas que estaban allí, un coche los recogió para llevarlos al estadio en el que iban a actuar, mientras Saki se llevaba sus maletas al hotel.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron impresionados por lo espectacular del lugar, era enorme, con gradas infinitas enfrente y a los lados y una enorme zona de arena que cubría el centro del lugar y todo eso, desde el escenario parecía agrandarse aún más, solo el pensamiento de lo lleno que estaría el día del concierto, les hacia sentirse nerviosos y les cortaba la respiración.

Para no pensar en ello, comenzaron a preparar y montar los instrumentos y a hacer pequeñas pruebas de sonido.

Después de un rato tocando y gastándose bromas, Georg se fue a ver las instalaciones y a dar una vuelta por la zona exterior y Tom se fue a preparar y afinar todas sus guitarras.

Bill miraba uno de los altavoces pensando como moverlo hacia fuera para evitar que se quedase sordo cuando pasase cerca, decidido, buscó con la mirada algún técnico para comentarle su idea y descubrió que estaba solo…con Gus. 

Le oía tocar un solo de batería, probando los Tams y regulando la altura de los platos, asegurándose de que no faltara ninguno, odiaba perder algo de sus preciosas baterías. (La última vez que perdió algo en un viaje, tubo a todo el equipo esperando durante horas en el aeropuerto hasta que apareció.)

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del moreno y con una pequeña risa malvada se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia Gustav…

-Guuuuuuuus……- llamó al rubio poniendo carita angelical. El nombrado dejó de tocar y miró a su amigo.

-¿Me enseñarías a tocar algo en la batería?- preguntó el moreno acercándose más a él.

Gustav, ilusionado porque alguien se interesase en su instrumento, sonrió y le dijo –Por supuesto, espera que coloco esto…- sacó de su caja el ordenador de ritmos y lo sujetó en su lugar correspondiente.

Se volvió ha sentar en el taburete diciendo –Es bastante sencillo, lo empezaré despacio para que lo veas y subiré el ritmo poco a poco…- y comenzó a tocar despacio.

Bill prestó atención al principio, pero cuando Gus empezó a tocar más deprisa, dejo de mirar la batería para mirar a su amigo, realmente se veía muy sexy cuando tocaba, con los ojos cerrados y completamente entregado a su instrumento, no podía dejar de mirarle.

Parpadeo varias veces y cuando Gustav dejo de tocar le tendió las baquetas para que lo intentara. 

Cuando el rubio se iba a levantar para dejarle la banqueta, el moreno dijo rápidamente – No, no hace falta que te levantes – y antes de que Gus preguntara nada, se sentó encima de él y sonrió cuando notó el respingo del rubio a su contacto, - "seguro que se a puesto rojo como un tomatito" – pensó, malvadamente, y sonrió más todavía.

Empezó a repetir despacio el ritmo que había tocado Gus.

Detrás de él, el rubio salía de su asombro y parpadeaba varias veces, mientras una pequeña venganza hacia el chico que tenia delante tomaba forma en su cabeza.

El moreno estaba concentrado en el ritmo y en golpear los lugares adecuados cuando, de repente, Gustav abrió las piernas de golpe y él se golpeó el culo con el taburete, se giró enfadado hacia el rubio que se partía de risa detrás de él.

Cuando el batería paró de reír, le dijo sinceramente –…es que no me dejabas ver nada… - y sonrió, el moreno, encandilado por su sonrisa, se olvidó de su enfado y también sonrió.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la batería y volvió ha empezar el ritmo, escuchando las correcciones de Gus en el oído y sintiendo cosquilleos y descargas cuando notaba su respiración en el oído o en el cuello.

Por otro lado, el rubio respiraba el fresco y afrutado olor del moreno, que lo envolvía, y sentía descargas cada vez que el moreno se movía y su cadera rozaba con sus piernas.

Cada vez que el batería corregía a Bill, cogiéndole la mano para que girara la muñeca en la posición correcta o estirándole más el brazo para que golpeara el tambor en el centro, ambos sentían cosquilleos y descargas, sonriendo uno, y enrojeciéndose el otro.

Después de un buen rato de correcciones y sonrojos el moreno soltó las baquetas y dijo - Me arden los hombros y los brazos, me da que mañana no voy a poder moverme y voy a parecer un robot…- a lo que Gustav respondió con una sonora carcajada. 

Bill, que también sonreía, se levantó y poniendo cara de niño enfadado y agarrándose los brazos doloridos, añadió- Eso, eso, tú ríete, pero verás mañana en el concierto, cuando tengas que decirle a las fans que por tu culpa su amado cantante tiene que dar el concierto sentado…-.

Gustav paró en seco de reírse y puso cara de preocupación, se rascó la barbilla pensativo y dijo misterioso – entonces no te preocupes, serás de las pocas personas que prueben mi "superpoción contra las agujetas", gracias ala cual, mañana no tendrás ni un solo dolor…- y sonrió al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía el otro.

Bill levantó una ceja y miró muy serio a su amigo – ¡Encima quieres drogarme!...a saber que harás conmigo cuando esté bajo los efectos esa cosa que quieres darme…- contraatacó el moreno, sonriendo malévolamente, cuando vio el sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de su amigo.

Justo cuando Gustav iba a responderle, Tom Apareció en el otro lado del escenario y les dijo – Chicos, ha llegado el coche para llevarnos al restaurante¿sabéis donde esta Georg? -.

- Me dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta para ver los alrededores, así que mejor llámale al móvil – contestó Gustav, levantándose del taburete y sonriendo de lado.

- Uppsss! No se me había ocurrido eso, jeje…- dijo el de las rastas rascándose la cabeza.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco, y sacando el móvil de su bolsillo dijo –Deja que ya lo llamo yo…- mientras marcaba el número del bajista.

Diez minutos más tarde, los cuatro iban en un coche hacia un restaurante de comida regional, gastándose bromas y hablando del buen tiempo que estaba haciendo.

Al salir del restaurante, después de que Tom y Gustav se achicharraran con su comida, que sin querer habían pedido picante, de que Georg y Bill casi se ahogaran de la risa al verles ponerse rojos, llorar y beberse de un trago sus bebidas, (juraron no volver a pedirse los nombres más largos de las cartas).

Se dirigieron a una discoteca muy conocida, para pasar un rato divertido y tomar algo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------...----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki esta el segundo!

cuentenme k les ha parecido y dejen reviews!

P.D.:Muxas gracias ha Ary y a Nayuku Iseki !


	3. Una chica para dos

AVISO: Esta historia ha salido practicamente entera de mi retorcida cabecita...jeje...espero k te lo pases bien leyendo y k te rias tanto como me he reido yo al escribirla...

**Una chica para dos**

Al día siguiente, después de casi dos horas de concierto, sonaba, por fin, el último acorde de guitarra del que había sido el

Al día siguiente, después de casi dos horas de concierto, sonaba, por fin, el último acorde de guitarra del que había sido el primer show de su gira. Y tras despedirse del público, que les había acogido y coreado cada una de las canciones con el alma, bajaron del escenario completamente eufóricos. Cuando llegaron al backstage, todavía con la sonrisa en sus caras, abrazaron y felicitaron a cada uno de sus técnicos por lo genial que había salido el concierto.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos de fiesta para celebrarlo?- Propuso Tom.

Todo el mundo, con gritos y silbidos, aceptaron la propuesta del de las rastas.

Después de ducharse, vestirse, peinarse y cenar algo, todos se encontraban en la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad. Al llegar, Bill se sentó en unos de los cómodos sillones del lugar a hablar con David, su manager.

Tom encontró enseguida a una chica con la que bailar, y Gustav y Georg se sentaron junto a la barra y empezaron a "degustar" cócteles mientras hablaban acerca de todas las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos que tendrían los siguientes días.

Cuando empezó a sonar Umbrella, de Rihanna, Georg se giro en la banqueta y pudo ver como Tom bailaba con una chica morena, muy parecida a Eva Longoria pero algo más alta y con los ojos claros… En ese momento el castaño sintió una extraña mezcla entre celos y excitación. No sabia porqué exactamente sentía celos y porqué excitación, ni por quien. Y cuando junto con el estribillo Tom se acercaba mas a la chica, el empezó a recordar el incidente del otro día, en el estudio, cuando se habían besado.

Durante toda la canción el castaño no pudo apartar la vista de esos dos cuerpos moviéndose… sintiendo una punzada en el estomago cada vez que la chica tocaba al de las rastas y sintiendo descargas eléctricas cada vez que centraba su vista en el cuerpo de este.

La canción terminó y Tom, después de susurrarle algo al oído, se alejo de la chica en dirección a la barra para pedir algo de beber para ambos. Momento que aprovecho Georg para acercarse a la chica y empezar a hablar y bailar con ella. Cuando el guitarrista se giró, esperando a que le trajeran las bebidas que había pedido, pudo ver como el castaño bailaba con la chica con la que había estado él. Al principio se quedo desconcertado… y luego, decidido a seguir el juego, se acercó a la pareja, dejando las bebidas en la barra, y empezó a bailar junto a ellos.

Georg estaba de frente a la chica y Tom detrás, ambos bailaban muy pegados a ella, como si fuera una concurso para ver quien puede bailar mas sexy. Georg sonriendo por el reto, que sin palabras Tom le estaba lanzando, empezó a besar a la chica, que respondió a sus besos. Tom sonrió, ese juego le gustaba… Así que empezó a besar el cuello de la chica y a acariciar su cintura para ir bajando y llegar hasta la cadera, donde se topó con la mano de Georg. El contacto hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, empezando por los dedos que habían tocado la mano del castaño, para pasar por su columna y terminar en su nuca.

Como si esa descarga eléctrica hubiera sido un calambrazo se despegó de ellos y se dirigió al baño casi corriendo. Georg al notarlo lo siguió, dejando a la chica paralizada de la sorpresa en medio de la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron al baño lo cogió del brazo, lo introdujo en uno de los servicios y empezó a besarle. Tom respondió al beso enseguida pero no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado aturdido. Por primera vez no se sentía seguro de sus actos.

El castaño lo notó, por lo que empezó a acariciarle, metiendo las manos por debajo de la enorme camisa que llevaba para tocar la suave y tersa piel del abdomen del de las rastas.

Por la boca de Tom se escapaban gemidos, ahora los labios de castaño estaban ocupados dejando un sendero de marcas rojas, desde el lóbulo hasta la clavícula.

Llevaba un buen rato hablando con David del problema que habían tenido en la coordinación con el hotel, al que habían llegado para dejar las maletas y en el que habían descubierto que no tenían habitación reservada hasta el día siguiente.

Al desviar la mirada, distraído, de su manager vio a cierto rubio sentado junto a la barra, justo enfrente. Sin apartar la mirada de él murmuró un "tengo que irme luego nos vemos" a su manager y se puso en pie, para, segundos después, meterse entre la multitud.

Mientras caminaba hacia su amado rubio a través de la masa de gente que había en la pista de baile pudo ver a una guapa morena parada en medio del bullicio completamente estática, mirando en dirección a los lavabos, sonrió pensando "pobre chica, le acaban de dar plantón".

Sin detenerse, siguió andando hasta llegar a la barra donde ahora Gustav hablaba animadamente con la camarera que agitaba la coctelera mientras sonreía coqueta.

Con una punzada de celos en su estomago, pasó la mano acariciando la espalda del batería y con una sonrisa burlona le pidió a la chica un cóctel "mixto, negro" mientras colocaba su taburete de forma que, al sentarse sus piernas rodeaban el taburete del rubio apoyando sus pies en el reposa-pies de este.

La camarera se alejó, dejándolos a solas, momento que Bill aprovechó para acercar su boca a la oreja del rubio y susurrarle – Ya he hablado con David, y el asunto del hotel esta solucionado, aunque no sé como nos darán las habitaciones…-. Gus sonrió de medio lado y acercándose al oído del moreno le susurró en respuesta, con un tono de broma- espero que no me vuelvan a poner con Georg, últimamente ronca mucho y parece que tengo una moto en la habitación-. Bill rió a carcajadas, en parte por lo que el rubio había dicho y en parte por las cosquillas que le había hecho su aliento.

Estuvieron hablando así más de media hora, tiempo en el que el moreno, instintivamente cerraba los ojos al sentir el aliento del batería en el cuello y disfrutaba de su cercanía. Cuando sus voces empezaban a ronquear por el esfuerzo y la tercera copa de Bill llegaba a su fin, Georg llegó con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tonta.

Al verle en ese estado, Bill y Gus, cruzaron una mirada y una sonrisa.

-Creo que "alguien" ha ligado esta noche…- dijo el batería poniendo énfasis en la palabra "alguien". Bill rió y Georg parpadeó varias veces saliendo de su ensoñación y carraspeando para que dejaran de reírse.

El moreno miró su reloj, aun con una sonrisa, y suspirando, bajo de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado mientras decía - Bueno, ya va siendo hora de volver al hotel, que mañana tenemos que coger una avión a las 10 y no me apetece que me lleven ni llevar a nadie en remolque-.

Minutos después los tres se reunieron con los demás fuera, para dirigirse al hotel dando un paseo por las desiertas calles de la cuidad, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la frescura de la noche.

Y el tercero!!

Espero k les guste...siento haber tardado...Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews!!

P.D.:Muxas gracias a Nayuku Iseki y a betthyta saint. Y muxas gracias tambien a Ary k me ha ayudado a escribir este cap.bss


End file.
